This invention relates to a pull-on disposable diaper provided with fastening tape to fasten the diaper in its rolled up state for disposal after the diaper has been used.
Japanese Patent Application Publication A NO. 1997-253123 describes a disposable diaper comprising a topsheet, a backsheet and a core disposed between these two sheets so as to configure a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions. The front or rear waist region is provided on the outer surface of the backsheet with a single strip of fastening tape adapted to fasten the used diaper in its rolled up state for disposal. More specifically, the strip of fastening tape extends circumferentially of the diaper and has its longitudinally middle portion fixed to the diaper and its longitudinally opposite end portions folded up so that these end portions may be unfolded when it is desired to use this strip of fastening tape. The longitudinally opposite end portions are coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive by means of which these end portions are maintained in folded up state.
Japanese Patent Application Publication A No. 1997-253124 describes a disposable diaper comprising a topsheet, a backsheet and a core disposed between these two sheets so as to configure a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch regions extending between these two waist region. The front or rear waist region is provided on the outer surface of the backsheet with fastening tape adapted to fasten the used diaper in its rolled up state for disposal.
In this diaper of prior art, the fastening tape comprises at least two strips of adhesive tape extending in parallel to each other circumferentially of the diaper.
For disposal, these diapers of prior art are similar to each other in that the strip(s) of fastening tape is or are wound around the outer peripheral surface of the diaper which has been used and rolled up from its transversely opposite side edges and fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the used diaper.
It is possible for these diapers described in the above-mentioned publications to hold the used diaper in its rolled up state by fastening the rolled up diaper substantially at a middle level of the diaper. However, it is impossible for these diapers to close the waist-opening of the diaper utilizing the strip(s) of fastening tape. Even after the used diaper has tightly been rolled up from its transversely opposite side edges, the waist-opening remains free and it is concerned that excretion itself or its odor might leak through the waist-opening.